


Smells Like Sex

by Hexametaphosphate



Series: Shingeki no Anthology [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, This was supposed to be crack, sort of anyways, this is not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexametaphosphate/pseuds/Hexametaphosphate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hall outside the office is silent, void of steps and voices followed by laughter; only the sound of cicadas and bull frogs break the summer afternoon's silence, and if they listen closely enough, the sonorousness of restless horses and new recruits training below.</p><p>He knows better— at least, that's what Levi is telling himself while Irvin drones on about titans and big ass trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Sex

Despite the rather charming tone the commander's voice always seemed to carry it was not enough to keep the corporal interested. Not that it really mattered, the words the blonde spoke were for the benefit of the others gathered in the small office who hadn't been there the last few nights, busy within Wall Sina explaining the events of their previous excursion. Going over plans for the next expedition seemed a bit monotonous, the positions of the squads and carts never really changed on these kinds of runs. In fact, neither did the objective. The only thing that ever seemed to change were the names of the squads. Seemed like a waste of time, but even Levi couldn't deny his hunger for order and protocol. Something about those sorts of things made living in such uncertain times a bit more bearable.

However, his appetence that afternoon was not for order or protocol. Put in like terms, his craving was for anything _but_.

He knows better— at least, that's what Levi is telling himself while Irvin drones on about titans and big ass trees. His eyes are just as disinterested and disobedient as the rest of him is, wandering over to the man three chairs down, conveniently placed in a manner that he could stare without turning his head at a noticeable angle. The sunlight that filtered through the nearby windows seemed to do him a great justice, accentuating his hard earned tan and the muscles that lay dormant beneath, at ease but ready for action in a moment's notice. Even through his standard issue uniform pants he could picture how exquisite his thighs looked. He swallowed thickly, fighting to keep the emotions off his face and drawing his gaze upwards again, to that thick head of dirty blonde hair and the features it framed, until he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. He forced himself to look away, lest his will bend to his nearly crippling desires.

Mike, the object of his lust, catches his gaze before it sweeps away and Levi masks the sudden shudder and flush on his face with an annoyed scowl, choosing to face the windows on his opposite side instead. His lips only twitched, but the corporal knew well enough the look of satisfaction that lit those muted green eyes.

By some stroke of good luck, the commander concludes the meeting, dismissing his officers and promptly departing on his own business, leaving the others to follow in a disorderly fashion. The door gently slams shut before Levi bothers to stand. The taller man before him is still firmly planted in his own seat, though his posture changes entirely, from something stiff and formal to a fluid relaxed state. Something about the way he sits, paired with the libertine look in is eyes, seems incredibly lewd to Levi, further infuriating his lust-impaired senses.

The hall outside the office is silent, void of steps and voices followed by laughter; only the sound of cicadas and bull frogs break the summer afternoon's silence, and if they listen closely enough, the sonorousness of restless horses and new recruits training below. Neither men have moved yet, though the moments continue to pass, a dare in regards to who would break first being spoken without words. Mike likes to toy with Levi. The thought puts a fire in the corporal's stomach and, though he knows he's playing into his hands, pushes him to break their Mexican stand-off.

Mike's chuckle barely has time to sound before Levi's climbed him like the proverbial tree he is, a full thirty-six centimeters of difference in their heights. Levi's learned to work around it, learned how to wrap his limbs around his torso so that he can kiss him with devastating force and still press his hips down in such a way that makes Mike grunt into Levi's hungry mouth. The confession fuels the heat in the corporal's stomach, sending his whole body forward in a rocking motion that is just as maddening to himself as it is to Mike.

Already wrapped around the dirty blonde, he simply strengthens his hold when the air around them moves and papers fly to the floor, letting go only when his bottom hits the desk. The entire situation is risky business; this isn't either of their offices, this isn't either of their desks; the room and all its objects and furniture belong to their commander, but it only adds to the mounting excitement. Levi's pupils saturate with lust, directed at the man before him expertly throwing the straps across his chest undone and unbuttoning the cotton shirt beneath, Levi following suit as soon as he could pry enough of his attention away. Many times before had he observed every inch of the flesh displayed before him, so much so that every line of definition and every scar that marred his otherwise perfect skin would be forever etched into the corporal's mind; he could find even the tiniest mark with his tongue, eyes closed. But it never got old, seeing his chest bared. He never stopped feeling the same shivers as he had that first time so many years ago.

"How long do you think we have?" Levi breathed, logic clicking in his brain for the briefest of moments. The strain of his desire wasn't present on his features just quite yet, but his voice gave him away. Huskier than usual, maybe even a little ragged still from their wanton kiss. He hated taking more risks than necessary, on and off the battlefield, but with Mike it was a rush, a drug, he couldn't get enough of. This was, by far, the biggest dose— right on the commander's fucking desk.

Levi leaned forward as Mike grunted in response, his way of saying, 'Enough,' and nimbly transitioned onto his hands and knees. Curious, dark moss hues meet steel ones and watch while Levi's fingers snap deftly through a couple more belts and impatiently pull down Mike's fitted cotton pants. Whatever restraint Levi had left seemed to dissipate as soon as he rent Mike's boxers from his hips. Levi sunk his hips towards the desk, knees sliding further apart until his limbs straddled the entire width of the structure, to better take Mike's erection past his parted lips. He let his eyes fall shut and sucked with profound concentration, whatever coherency Mike might have had at his disposal being swallowed by Levi as a result. The way Levi's hips lurched against the wooden structure beneath them, deliberately measured and obscene, sped up the depletion of his cognitive abilities.

Only when a strangled moan left Mike's lips did Levi let up his cloying devotion, cinereal eyes flicking upwards to watch him intently, tongue pressing into the underside of the head of his cock to watch his adam's apple rise and fall with a hard swallow when his head fell backwards limply. In contrast, the grip of Mike's fingers as they slid through Levi's locks and took hold was firm, backed by all the strength in the taut muscles of his arms. Levi knew that certain flavor of tension like the back of his hand, knew it meant that he'd drawn his partner back into the kind of deep, sinful abyss of intimacy that Mike admitted only the corporal could achieve.

He waited until those tangled digits dug nails into his scalp, beckoning a usually uncharacteristic whimper from Levi's throat. Any longer and Mike wouldn't be able last long enough for Levi. The dark haired officer pulled away with great effort and gracefully slid his thighs around and forward, placing his palms on the desk before him to keep himself steady, switching them to rest behind him halfway through the motion when they got in the way. Mike didn't have his usual patience for Levi's show of undoing his pants and the belts secured at his middle, instead prying them open with a force strong enough to irreparably damage the clasps. Levi pressed his back flat against the smooth oak beneath him, trying steady his irratic heart beat which only seems to climb towards a higher rate. He knew what was coming, he'd been in this very situation time and time again, felt its consequences the next day during patrol on horseback and flights through towering trees, but the experience never diminished or disappointed Levi's otherwise lacking excitement.

It's Mike's turn to take the intiative, placing wet— _when had he even wet them?_ — fingers at Levi's entrance, recklessly pressing them inside. Mike knows where to go, how deep and what to brush against, to get Levi to mewl like a helpless sex kitten. In the throes of mild euphoria Levi's default muted expression gives way to an unguarded flush. His eyes are tightly shut and Mike sees them for the shields they are; even in the midst of familiar passions Levi still refuses to bare the last bit of his affections. No, he still has to earn that privileged glimpse. Determined to coax them open he spreads his three fingers, tactfully switching them out with the head of his cock. Levi fidgets before him, moving into the sensation and wordlessly pleading with Mike to quicken his pace.

But Mike doesn't relent; he knows that at any given moment the commander could return; his meeting could end unexpectedly quickly, he could have left behind some important document, he might prefer to take his evening meal at his desk while mulling over millitary jargon-filled paragraphs and charts, but seeing Humanity's Strongest Soldier displayed in such a powerless position— begging for more with every ounce of his body language, calls more seductively than any amount of cautionary haste.

Levi knows how to make him give in but every time he holds out, not wanting to give that last bit of his privacy away even now. It still makes his stomach twist in knots, not only to know that he feels something like love for Mike but to realize that he can no longer mask them when they meet in such a lewd manner. It's been this way for a while, and he knows that Mike knows— _but still_.

Mike pitches forward, lets another inch past the first ring, pulls Levi away from the tempest brewing within and elicits a throaty moan. " _Shit,_ " he whispers. Lusty grey eyes peer through thick lashes to find the ones that mirror them— _completely_. "Mike—!" he gasps, his throat already seeming to constrict, making the syllable seem almost painfully strangled. And just like that Levi's consumed by an impossible heat as Mike sheathes himself, but the shudder at his spine is caused by the underlying sentiment in those piercing green eyes. He shoves his cheek against the cool, hard oak and digs his finger nails into the flesh of Mike's forearms, and let's the tension of his revelation melt into the ecstasy of perfectly timed, perfectly rough thrusts.

This man knows Levi's body just as well as Levi knows it, maybe even better because _oh fuck_ can he do that thing where the lights brighten even behind his closed lids. Mike drags his lithe frame flush to the edge and slides his hands down to grip his toned ass rather possessively, further abusing his knowledge of Levi's insides and repeatedly brushing against that spot that makes him writhe and moan carelessly.

For a few fleeting moments all sense of order is lost in the chaos of being completed by another human being in the most lawless way.

For a few fleeting moments all knowledge of mankind's suffering is forgotten and replaced with a wordless sensation of pleasure.

Levi knows the end is nigh when Mike heaves forward, palms releasing their grips at Levi's thighs and smacking into the desk that had seemed so sturdy a few minutes ago but now gave them both doubts. Mike's putting every ounce of his strength into his thrusts and grunting with the expense of such power and it's driving Levi to the edge at ever increasing speeds. The sounds that leave his lips are more frequent and lacking in any real structure, just syllables without definitions, and underneath it all Mike's groans resonate alongside them. Levi's arms wrap around the torso before him, effectively eliminating the space between them as he holds on for dear life while Mike wrecks him. In the shadow of his chest Levi lets himself reach complete transparency, reveling in a moment of complete freedom. He's not quite ready to show that to Mike, but he's content to ride the emotions as a tidal wave of gratification rolls over them both.

Mike is the first to surrender, his rhythm hopelessly lost when he comes and makes a mess of Levi's insides. It's the last straw for Levi, his untouched cock painting a streak of milky white in the small space that their panting chests allow. Neither of them move in the moments that follow, aside from the quick rise and fall of their breaths. In that space of time the sounds of the world around them return, though they can't quite recall when they faded out to begin with. The dirty blonde resigns to move first and puts his weight against his forearms, now on either side of Levi's head, raised up enough to gaze at the pale, spent corporal beneath him. Levi is nowhere near composed, and while he's regained some semblance of a facade Mike knows with surety what emotions lurk in the leaden depths of Levi's eyes.

Mike closes his eyes, sniffs once, and then a second time as he curls his frame to lean in and nuzzle into Levi's neck. "You smell good," he mumbles hoarsely before grazing his tongue over a spot on his neck where Levi's come had splattered carelessly.

Levi knows it's a severe compliment, coming from Mike, and indeed feels a certain warmth from it, but he's laughing before he can stop himself. It has nothing to do with Mike's words and everything to do with the confusing landscape of emotions being formed deep inside a place only one other person had ever been able to change before, and how somewhere along the line the towering man above him had managed to put a genuine smile on his lips.

When Mike gives him a bewildered look he doesn't relent, instead keeping the man on his toes. A genuine smile turns to a lazy grin— both a rare occurence on Levi's part, and it silences any questions that might have been on the tip of the taller man's tongue.

 _Not yet_ , Levi thinks, _but maybe soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Though I doubt it means all that much to anyone but myself: I know Levi and Mike don't wear button-up shirts, but they do now because I like it. I also have no real clue as to what color Mike's eyes are (and wouldn't be surprised if it's been made obvious at one point or another but I've overlooked it) but from what I've managed to discern I've deemed them green. 
> 
> That aside, I really wanted this to be crack. I really did. I really, really fuckin' did. But I am now sinking with this already half-sunken ship, and I am prepared to go down if I must. It's really funny because I had about eight other SNK-related things written— Levi and Eren, two Levi and Irvins, a stripper AU in which Levi and Irvin own a club and Eren is their favorite victim pizza delivery boy, even a fucking Levi and Jean, among other things— and this is what I chose to start and finish. I'm just going to leave this here and hope I'm not alone in my insanity. 
> 
> I see this with potential to be a longer story, even a full-on series by itself, but I don't have the focus for either at this point, though the former is more likely. If anyone would actually humor me with an attempt at a crack fic for the pairing I would be highly appreciative because I feel like it's beyond my abilities. Weh. :'(


End file.
